


Ночные грёзы

by Lunar_the_tramp



Series: Romantic drabble's week Challenge 2020 [4]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bethany has wet dreams, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Minor Spencer Gilpin, Movie: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017), Multi, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Марта закусила нижнюю губу и повела плечом. Под ошарашенным взором Бетани, которая, в силу своего биологического пола, прекрасно знала обо всех этих женских хитростях."Она что... флиртует?.." — пронеслось в голове девушки, по ошибке застрявшей в теле мужчины, и эта мысль была настолько дикой, что Бетани зажмурилась и неистово затрясла головой. Без толку.— М-марта, п-прекрати! — снова взвизгнула она, когда неожиданно сильные руки надавили на её грудь, заставляя опуститься на одеяло.
Relationships: Martha Kaply/Bethany Walker, Spencer Gilpin/Bethany Walker
Series: Romantic drabble's week Challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936102
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Ночные грёзы

**Author's Note:**

> #4, четверг, условия «Марта х Бетани, НС-17»

Ночь спустилась на Джуманджи, такая же чёрная, как самая глубокая нора. День в этом мире — опасен и труден, так что было совсем не удивительно, что ребята вырубились, едва их головы коснулись одеял в тропическом домике Алекса.  
Не спалось одной лишь Бетани. Теперь, когда в джунглях наступила сонная тишина, прерываемая лишь шелестом затерянной среди деревьев реки да стрекотанием цикад, она не могла не думать о том, что же с ней произошло.  
Это тело… было ужасным. Толстое и неприглядное, оно вызывало в девушке настоящий ужас. Если бы она знала тогда, насколько извращённый вкус у её аватара, профессора Оберона, который называл себя… Шелли!..  
— Эй, Бет! Ты что, плачешь?  
Бетани приподняла голову, заморгала — сквозь пелену слёз проступал смутно знакомый точёный силуэт.  
— Марта? — хрипло произнесла Бетани и поморщилась — даже голос у Оберона был противный: высокий и тонкий, будто ему яйца прижали табуретом. Окончательно упав духом, Бетани закопалась носом в одеяло и невнятно буркнула: — Иди спи.  
Марта, однако, не послушалась. Тело её аватара, тонкой красавицы Руби, приземлилось рядом, а горячее дыхание коснулось уха Бетани.  
— Бедный ты мой… — протянула Марта, томно, мягко, будто говорила с непослушным малышом.  
— Марта, уходи. Мне и так хреново.  
Вместо ответа Марта вдруг склонилась и слюняво провела языком за её ухом. Бетани дёрнулась от неожиданности, да так, что чуть не упала с продавленного дивана, на котором коротала эту ночь. Приподняв голову, она дико уставилась на Марту, которая, блестя в полутьме глазами, белозубо скалилась.  
— Ты чо?! — От громкого вопля Бетани гарантированно должны были проснуться все, кто вообще был в хижине, но этого почему-то не произошло. Храп Спенсера, громом звучащий в темноте, был таким же беззаботным, ему вторили сиплый храпоток Фриджа и сиплое дыхание Алекса.  
Марта закусила нижнюю губу и повела плечом. Под ошарашенным взором Бетани, которая, в силу своего биологического пола, прекрасно знала обо всех этих женских хитростях.  
«Она что… флиртует?..» — пронеслось в голове девушки, по ошибке застрявшей в теле мужчины, и эта мысль была настолько дикой, что Бетани зажмурилась и неистово затрясла головой. Без толку.  
— Бедняжка, — проворковала Марта, надвигаясь на неё. Прогибался диван под гибким стройным телом, светлые карамельные глаза были совсем близко — настолько, что Бетани видела в них себя. Ну, Оберона, если быть точным. — Не сопротивляйся, я же не пытаю тебя, — Марта провела кончиками пальцев по заросшей щеке.  
— М-марта, п-прекрати! — снова взвизгнула Бетани, когда неожиданно сильные руки надавили на её грудь, заставляя опуститься на одеяло. Марта лишь ободряюще улыбнулась. А парни так и не проснулись. Оглохли там, что ли?  
Бетани задохнулась, когда прохладные ладони просочились сквозь плотную одежду её аватара и мягко огладили пухлое тело. Марта провела вверх по её груди, спустилась ниже, к самым штанам и медленно, словно опасаясь неадекватных движений, развела полы рубашки в стороны. Бетани зажмурилась.  
— Не смотреть, не смотреть, не смотреть… — словно мантру завела она, вздрагивая от звука медленно расстёгиваемых пуговиц.  
Тёплая рука проникла в её штаны, обхватила… его. Фридж говорил: «Привыкнешь», — но Бетани всё никак не могла свыкнуться с мыслью, что у неё между ног находился… он. Видимо, на это требовалось намного больше времени, чем казалось изначально.  
— М-м-м… — Марта сладко причмокнула. Бетани передёрнулась и вздрогнула, когда её похлопали по щеке. Голос Марты казался одновременно завораживающим и угрожающим: — Открой глаза, Бет! Посмотри на меня!  
— Нет, — всхлипнула Бетани, и ладонь товарки хлопнула настойчивей.  
— Ну же, давай! Не бойся! Тебе не стоит стесняться этого.  
— Нет!  
— Не плачь, Бет, — Марта сжала его чуть сильнее, повела рукой вверх и тут же, дразняще, вниз, до основания.  
Бетани вздрогнула, почувствовав вдруг какой-то приятный отклик внизу живота. Будто маленькие крючки, едва касаясь кожи, прошлись от лобка до брюшины, заставляя внутренне трепетать. Это чувство было столь неожиданным, что слёзы мгновенно подсохли, а глаза широко распахнулись.  
— Вот видишь, совсем не страшно. — Марта мягко, по-доброму, улыбалась, аккуратно стимулируя… его. Бетани поморщилась, но послушно перевела взгляд вниз. У профессора Оберона был большой, большой член. Толстый, как и всё тело, с тёмной сеточкой вен… Марта продолжала сжимать его в кулаке, двигать этим кулаком по кожице, и член будто наполнялся какой-то силой. На глазах удивлённой Бетани он рос, хотя куда, казалось, больше?  
— Большой… — Голос Марты сорвался на хриплый шёпот. Она положила руки на бёдра Бетани и с каким-то нечеловеческим восторгом наблюдала за покачиванием полувозбуждённого органа. Бетани же было и приятно, и противно одновременно.  
— Прекрати, — повторила она с ещё большей мольбой, но в Марту словно суккуб вселился — она лишь облизала губы и криво улыбнулась.  
— Прекратить? И правда, надо прекращать томить тебя, умница. — И тут она сделала то, что Бетани от неё никак не ожидала.  
Хватка на бёдрах усилилась, Марта буквально пригвоздила Бетани к одеялу, не давая изменить позу. А сама, ни мгновения не размышляя, накрыла член Бетани ртом и медленно насадилась на него горлом.  
Взвизг Бетани заставил цикад замолчать на пару секунд. Приоткрыв рот, Бетани во все глаза смотрела на Марту, а та, сжимая член горловыми мышцами, двигала головой туда-сюда, словно гипнотизируя своей рыжей макушкой. И, чёрт, это было приятно, хоть и мерзотно местами! Колени Бетани задрожали, и она сама задышала тяжелей, когда приятная щекотка вернулась, заставляя поджимать пальцы на ногах. Почувствовав эти изменения, Марта принялась сосать тщательней.  
— Приятно, — прошептала она в перерывах между движениями. — Ох, какой он большой и вкусный!.. Сосать… его… очень клёво. Нравится?..  
Бетани не ответила. Откинув голову на одеяло, она судорожно цеплялась руками за складки ткани, дрожь переместилась с коленей на икры и те подгибались, не в силах сомкнуться из-за Марты, которая сидела между её ног.  
Бетани почувствовала, как с неё стягивали штаны, после чего тёплые девичьи руки проникли между ягодиц и с нажимом провели по анусу. Это неожиданно оказалось очень приятно, и Бетани неосознанно дёрнула бёдрами, в попытках получить больше прикосновений.  
— О да, тебе нравится, — запыханно произнесла Марта, одной рукой лаская скользкий от слюны член, а другой — вводя в анус кончик пальца. — Нравится, когда тебя трогают тут, правда, Бет? Это тело очень отзывчивое. Думаю, нам стоит позвать Спенсера.  
И не успела она произнести это, как Гилпин в образе качка Брэйвстоуна вынырнул из темноты, бесшумно, как большая хищная кошка. Бетани застонала, ничего не понимая, наблюдая за тем, как Марта уступает ему место между ног, как Спенсер хватает её под коленями и слегка тянет в свою сторону. И вздрогнула, когда Спенсер сделал ловкое движение бёдрами — его крупное достоинство, стянутое штанами, вжалось меж ягодиц Бетани, заставив её трепетать.  
— Тебе же нравится, — раз за разом повторяла Марта. Она держала её за щёки, целовала щетину и пухлые Обероновские губы, глядя, как Спенсер, расстегнув штаны и спустив их до колен, начинает трахать Бетани в задницу.  
Анус горит, когда толстый член медленно проникает внутрь и растягивает его собой. Бетани поскуливает, но боли нет, тело профессора будто создано для подобного. Марта протягивает руку и продолжает ласкать её член, двигая им в такт толчкам Спенсера, так, что спустя какое-то время Бетани сама начинает подаваться навстречу члену. Пухлое тело сотрясают толчки, Спенсер набирает обороты, его член, как поршень, ходит в попке Бетани, заставляя её вскрикивать от наслаждения.  
Она никогда не испытывала ничего подобного. Тонкие руки Марты сжимали её соски, покрасневшие от напора и возбуждения, член, твёрдый и длинный, тёрся о живот, а Спенсер, рыча от натуги, сжимая жировые складки на боках профессора, со всей силы втрахивал её в одеяло. Это было так… прекрасно, что Бетани зарыдала от избытка чувств. Чужой член массировал какой-то бугорок внутри, и от этого становилось невообразимо приятно.  
Тёплая тяжесть взгромоздилась ей на живот. Марта огладила щёки Бетани и мило улыбнулась, как ребёнок.  
— Давай, умница, помоги мне, — промурлыкала она, расстёгивая шорты. Они были насквозь мокрые от возбуждения и пахли настоящей женщиной.  
Бетани высунула кончик языка и коснулась им чужого лобка. На вкус женское возбуждение было солоноватым. Марта схватила её за волосы, аккуратно сжала их и направила её лицо к своему женскому лону. «Лижи», — прогромыхал над головой знакомый и незнакомый одновременно голос, и Бетани послушно принялась слизывать естественный сок возбуждения, дрожа, словно в припадке.  
— Маленькая мокрая простата… — Голос у Марты сорвался в хрип. — Ты сейчас кончишь.  
И Бетани задёргалась в безумной оргазменной агонии. Это было похоже на шторм: волны наслаждения наваливались одна на другую, крик застрял в горле, не успев сформироваться окончательно, а сквозь тело будто проходили разряды тока. Это состояние невозможно было описать словами…

Бетани раскрыла глаза. Она лежала на диванчике, под толстым слоем одеяла — ночи в джунглях оказались не такими тёплыми, как казались вначале. Правая рука была в чём-то вязком и липком. Непонимающе щурясь, Бетани заглянула под одеяло и зависла, увидев на ладони белёсую жидкость.  
Марта спала крепким мирным сном. Судя по всему, она и не просыпалась. Как и другие ребята, сопящие на все лады.  
«Что это было?!» — Бетани вытерла руку об одеяло и нахмурилась.  
Неужели это был лишь сон?


End file.
